


i have yet to come up with a cool title

by spaceprincesam



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Until Dawn (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butterfly Effect, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincesam/pseuds/spaceprincesam
Summary: this is subject to editing if needed as only part of the story has been written





	1. The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Youtuber Until Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948498) by [Olivia_Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Ivy/pseuds/Olivia_Ivy). 



A tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now. The smallest decision can dramatically change the future. Your actions will change how your story unfolds. Your story is one of many possibilities. Choose your actions carefully.

 

 


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is subject to editing if needed as only part of the story has been written

Eleven people are on Blackwood Mountain in Alberta, Canada. One of which is unknown to the others. The other ten were in a large chalet-styled mansion.

 

“Oh my god, I can't believe you actually did this.” said a member of the group, he had brown hair and was wearing an ugly christmas sweater.

 

“Shh..” said another, his raven hair contrasting greatly with his bright yellow Jake the dog hoodie.

 

“Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?” said another boy also wearing an ugly christmas sweater.

 

“Oh come on Shane,” said the raven haired boy, “He can't tell us something like this and expect us to not tease him about it, I mean, it's us!”

 

They exited the kitchen and Shane went up the stairs while the others headed towards the bedroom.

 

“Tyler?” he called out

 

~

 

“Oh! He's here! Shh!” Joey whispered from under the bed.

 

“Dan?” Tyler asked as he walked into the room, holding a candle.

 

“Hey, Tyler.”

 

~

 

A boy stood in the kitchen, a beanie covering his brunette hair and a crewneck upon his shoulders. He was looking out the window, and two other boys where passed out at the kitchen island behind him. The silhouette of a man could be seen outside.

 

“Hey...did you see that? You said it'd just be us this weekend. Troye?”

 

Walking over to the boys, he sees a bottle labeled _Jeremiah Cragg_.

 

“Jeez. You've outdone us all once again, Troye.” he said, shaking the boy slightly. As he started to walk away he saw a note on the countertop.

 

_Tyler,_

_You look so damn hot in that shirt, but I bet you're even better out of it. Come to my room at 2am. -Dan_

 

“Ugh, what'd those dickbags do now?”

 

~

 

“I got your note.”

 

“Glad you could make it.....Maybe we should start with a little, um, making out, and see where it goes from there?” Dan had turned slightly pale.

 

Tyler nodded, his glasses lense glistening in the moonlight, and started to unbutton his deep blue shirt.

 

“Oh my god! He's taking his shirt off!” Phil laughed from under the bed.

 

“What...? Oh my god!”

 

There were four others hidden in the room with them, and one of them had a video camera.

 

“Daniel!? What are you doing here?”

 

“I'm so sorry Tyler this got outta hand-” Dan started, as Shane opened the door.

 

“Tyler, hey, don't, it's just a.....-”

 

Tyler ran out of the room and out of the lodge.

 

“-stupid prank.”

 

“Damn...” Dan muttered.

 

“You guys are assholes, you know that?” Shane shouted and ran after Tyler. The others follow.

 

~

 

The boy has just finished reading the note when he sees Tyler run past the window. He runs over to Troye and shakes him violently.

 

“TROYE! TROYE! FUCK!” He sprinted out the door into the main room.

 

“Guys! Somebody's outside!” He paused. “What the hell...?” He grabbed his coat and ran outside with the others, pushing past Dan and Daniel.

 

“Tyler?!” Shane yelled.

 

“What's going on? Where's Tyler going?”

 

“He's fine...he just can't take a joke...” Joey muttered.

 

“It was just a prank Tyler! We're sorry!” Daniel yelled into the blizzard.

 

“What did you do?!”

 

“We were just messing around Connor, it wasn't anything serious...”

 

Connor runs off into the snow storm, pushing branches out of his way and hopping over logs. He needed to find Tyler, he could freeze to death out here!

 

He comes to a fork in the path, footprints leading to the left and the sound of a branch snapping coming from the right. He runs to the left, coming across a small herd of elk. They quickly scatter, and Connor jumps and turns around at the sound of a branch snapping.

 

“Goddamit!” _I'm really on edge out here,_ he thought. _Well, I am all alone in a forest in the middle of the night, I have a right to be paranoid. I need to find Tyler. How far could he have gone?_

 

Continuing to follow the path, he pulls out his phone and turns on the flashlight. An elk sprints out in front of him, a small shriek falling from his lips. _What the hell was that thing running from?_

 

“Tyler?” he tried calling again. He got no response. A little farther down the path, a huge gust of fire could be seen between the trees. _What the fuck?_ Pushing past a few more branches, Connor saw Tyler kneeling in the snow, arms wrapped around his torso.

 

“Tyler? Tyler, oh thank god.” Connor said, running over to him and taking off his jacket.

 

“Here, you must be freezing.”

 

“I'm such a fucking idiot...” Tyler whispered, shoving his arms into the coat and doing up the zipper. A ear-splitting screech emits from somewhere amongst the trees.

 

“Tyler....?”

 

“Connor...?”

 

The boys took off running in the opposite direction the screech came from, Tyler tripping and dropping his phone while they passed over a small wooden bridge. Connor helped him stand and they kept running, quickly stopping at the edge of a cliff.

 

“Oh god no...”

 

Tyler grabbed Connors hand and they started slowly backing up, trying to distance themselves from the creature as much as possible.

 

“No! Shit...G-Get back!”

 

Not noticing how close they where to the cliffs edge, they continued to walk backwards, until Tylers foot slipped off the ledge, and they fell backwards, screaming loudly.

 

Connor managed to grab hold of a branch attached to the cliffside, although were it came from he had no idea, but he gripped it as tightly as he could and prayed they didn't fall. Tylers grip on his hand was slipping though, _Fuck._

 

A masked man with a mysterious thing on his back leans over the cliff and holds out his hand. Connor looks down at Tyler, then back up and the man. He lets go of the branch, and both boys scream loudly as they fall. As Connor falls his back slams into a rock, and he tumbles down into what appears to be a cave, landing next to Tyler.

 

 


	3. The Analyst

A man is standing infront of a window, and an unknown person is sitting infront of his desk. A nameplate reads Dr. M. Patrick. There are various trinkets on the desk, such a photographs and a statue of a lioness. The office they are in seems quite pleasant, although a bit dimly lit.

“Before we begin, there are a few things I need to make sure you fully understand. You see, no one can change what happened last year. The past is beyond our control.” Dr. Patrick sits down at the desk and brushes a stray hair out of his face. “You have to accept this in order to move forward. But there is freedom in this revelation. Everything you do, every decision you make, will open doors to the future. I want you to remember this. I want you to remember this as you live your life. Every single choice will affect your fate and the fate of those around you.”

The person in the chair notices that Dr. Patrick gestures with his hands a lot as he speaks. Dr. Patrick leans forward. “So, you have decided to commit to this 'story'. This is significant. And I want to help you see it through.” He grabs a folder off his desk and leans back in his chair.

“Sometimes these things can be a little bit scary, even terrifying, but I'm here to make sure that no matter how upsetting things might get, you will always find a way to work through it.” He smiles at the person in the chair. “Alright, we'll start with a simple exercise.”

He pushes a card on the desk towards the person in the chair. “I want you to look at the picture on the other side, and tell me how you feel about it. It is essential that you answer honestly to get the most out of this experience.” The person picks up the card and flips it over, revealing a picture of a scarecrow in a field of corn outside of a barn.

“So, how did that picture make you feel? Remember, be honest.”

“It made me kind of uneasy.”

“Okay, honesty is good. But what do you think it is that makes you uneasy?”

“I'm not sure.”

“If it's something you can't see, then why does it make you feel uneasy? I mean, is there something in the barn?”

“No, that's not it.”

“Huh. So, if it's not in the barn, then where do you think it is? The field?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, and is this threat human, or do you have some other fear that you would like to talk to me about?”

“It's human.”

“So you think there is a person in that field that is a threat to you. That's quite intriguing. “ Dr. Patrick smiles again. “Perhaps we can explore your fears a bit further in our next session, I'm afraid we've run out of time.”


	4. Chapter One: Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im working on fixing the dialogue but it's just so cringy cause i took it straight from the game and the writing in the game is super bad but i've fixed a bit of it so far so hopefully its not too bad?

“Today is the one year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Washington. Sheriff Zoe Sugg, who was in charge of the investigation, is with us today.”

“Thanks for having me, Evan.”

An old bus drives down a frozen road, a boy inside listening to a radio broadcast on his phone, headphones tucked into his ears underneath his red beanie.

“Listeners an update on Tyler Oakley and Connor Franta, the two young men who are still missing.”

“One year ago tonight the boys left the safety of their friends lodge and headed out into a snowstorm.”

“Have you ruled out foul play?”

“Not officially no. There is one individual we're considering as a person of interest but his current whereabouts are unknown. He has an interesting history with the family who owns the lodge, the Sivans. He warned them against pursuing their construction project, claiming the land was sacred to his forefathers.”The boy was sat with his head against the glass, gazing out the window as though lost in thought.

“You know there is still that old sanitorium on the mountain. Could he be hiding there?”

“My officers did search the grounds but the boys themselves couldn't have made it that far.”

“Something about that mountain seems to breed tragic events.”

“More than you know Evan.”

“Well thank you for joining us, Zoe. And now, the Sivans son Troye on this, the anniversary of the mysterious disappearance of Tyler Oakley and Connor Franta.” The boys phone screen changes from the radio station website to a video of Troye in his bedroom.

“Hey what's up you guys, it's Troye Sivan. It's so great to have you guys all back this year. First off, I gotta say I am super excited to welcome back all my pals to the annual Blackwood winter getaway!” Troye did a little cheer before the video jumpcut to him with a more somber expression on his face. “So, um, let's take a moment to address the 'elephant in the room' for a second. I know you're all pretty worried about me, and I know it's gonna be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year, but I just want you all to know, it means so much to me that we're doing this. And... I know it would mean so much to Connor and Tyler that we're all still here together, thinking of them. I really wanna spend some quality time with each and every one of you and make some memories we'll never forget, for the sake of our friends, you know? Okay, so, let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay? And make this one trip we'll never forget, alright? Yes!” The broadcast ended and the boy locked his phone, taking out his earbuds and tucking them and his cellphone in his bag.

The bus rolled to a stop and he stood, thanking the driver as he got off the bus, taking in his surroundings. Tall trees rose to the heavens on all sides, the barely used path covered in snow. A figure stood on the other side of the road behind him, clutching a machete tightly and staring at the young man as he pushed open the gate and the bus rolled away. A small rustling came from the bushes to the left.

“Hello? Is someone there?” _I guess it was just an animal or something._

He continued to walk up the path towards the cable car station, coming upon a blank metal gate with spikes on the top. A note was taped to it.

_**The gates busted,** _

_**CLIMB OVER** _

_**-Mark** _

“Dammit.” He marched over to the brick wall the gate was attached to, annoyed, and slowly made his way up and over it, banging his ass off the edge as he jumped down. He continued up the path, past a group of squirrels and up some small icy wooden steps. There where some lanterns lit along the path and a plaque about the indigenous tribes who once lived on the mountain. He walked through a gap in the wooden fence surrounding the cable car station, presumably where a gate would be, and noticed some graffiti on the trail sign.

_**THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL** _

It was written in bleeding red spraypaint.

“Mark? Are you here?” Walking over to the right he saw Marks backpack sitting on a bench with his phone poking out of the front pocket. He grabbed it and saw it was lit up from a text message from their friend Jack.

“Hey nosey.”

“Oh! Hey Mark! You scared the shit out of me!”

“I'm sorry, are you my secretary Shane?”

“It was buzzing...”

“Cool. Well, thanks for letting me know. I can take it from here.” Mark said, grabbing the phone from Shane's hand, opening the text. Shane had a knowing look on his face.

“So, I found something kinda amazing.” Mark said as he pocketed his phone and grabbed his bag. “What?”

“I'm not gonna tell you, you gotta see for yourself. Come on, it's this way.” Mark led Shane around the side of the building, towards the back. A ripped piece of paper was taped to the wall. Upon closer inspection, Shane noticed it was a wanted poster from the late 90's.

“Oh man, look at this.”

“Nice! You think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?”

“Looks like someone thought so.”

“Oh come on, this place is abandoned most of the year. Nobody comes up here.” The two boys continued towards the back of the building, a homemade gun range coming into view. “Ta Dah! Pretty cool right?”

“Yeah...”

“Come on! Look a these beauties!”

“Uh.. 'Beauties' is not the word that comes to mind... Why is this even here?”

“What do you mean?”

“What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?”

“Uh, dude, have you ever met Troye's dad?”

“Yeah...?”

“He thinks he's like, Bear Grills or something. You wanna try?”

“You go ahead, Grills.”

“Alright, here goes.” Mark shot a few bags of sand and a couple pop cans with one of the shotguns. “Wow...”

“I know, I know, I'm a badass.”

“I'm gonna guess it was a wild case of beginners luck.”

“I don't think so man.”

“Whatever, sharpshooter. Our rides coming.”

“Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this!”

“Come on Mark, the cable car! They walked back around to the front of the station, passing the wanted poster a second time. “Man, it's....it's definitely weird being back up here after a whole year.”

“Yeah, I swear the moment I got here it all just came flooding back.”

“A year goes by fast.” Shane tried the knob on the door to the station, but it was locked. “That's weird.”

“Troye wanted us to keep it locked, to keep people out.”

“He said that? What people?”

“I dunno, he said they found people sleeping in the station one time.”

“All the way up here? That's kinda creepy.” Mark pulled the key Troye gave him out of his pocket and unlocked the pale blue door. They both walked in and Mark closed the door behind them and Shane walked over to the railing to look for the car.

“Ugh, I thought the car was closer.”

“Guess we gotta wait.” Mark decided to explore a bit while they waited, so he went into the back room where the control panel was. The room had a few old lockers and a security camera monitor, along with a faded poster on the wall. Mark took a quick look at the security monitor as the feed changed from what appeared to be a bathroom to outside the cable car station. A strange figured could be seen near the trees before it quickly disappeared when static went across the screen.

“What the fuck was that?” Passing it off as his imagination, Mark went back to the main area to join Shane as the cable car arrived. “Finally, you coming?” Shane asked.

“Well I was just gonna stay here and catch some Z's but, okay.” He set his bag down on the floor and sat down next to Shane on the uncomfortable seat as the cable car started bringing them up the mountain.

“I hope this was the right thing to do...” Shane said quietly.

“What?”

“Getting everyone together on the anniversary. I mean, Troye seemed pretty pumped about us all doing something didn't he?”

“Yeah, he definitely did. He probably hasn't been this excited since his last album dropped.”

“Good...it's hard to tell with him and...I've been kinda worried...”

“No, no, it's a good idea.”

“Hope everyone else feels the same way.”

“We're all here aren't we? You know what? Let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip.”

“Yeah, you're right.” The cable car finally reached the end of it's line, and a raven haired boy stood from the bench he was sitting on and walked towards the door as Mark banged on it quite loudly.

“Ah! What the hell?”

“Phil! Hey!”

“What the hell are you guys doing?”

“We're stuck in this stupid thing.” Shane said, annoyed.

“Can you please let us out? Pretty please?” Mark begged. Phil pressed the top button on the control panel next to the door and it lit up green, unlocking the door and allowing the other two men to exit into the cold winter air.

“Oh my god, I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg.” Shane exaggerated.

“Dude, gross.”

“Look, I gotta lot of meat on my bones. This is all muscle down here.”

“Yeah, right.” Mark noticed Phil had something in his hand, and snatched it before Phil could stop him.

“Hey!”

“I'm just doing like Shane taught me, other peoples private thoughts are my own personal playground.” Shane looked towards his feet, ashamed.

“My goodness,” Mark spoke again “Seems that someone has a lil' crush on our good friend Dan Howell.” He gestured towards the letter he had taken from Phil.

“Mark-” Shane spoke up. “And what kind of sizzling erotica might our little Phil be capable of imagining, I wonder?”

“Me and Dan are together...we wanted to keep it quiet but I guess that's not working out too well.”

“Woah, really? Wasn't expecting that.” Mark said, shocked.

“Huh, cool.” Shane was still rather quiet, ashamed of snooping through Mark's stuff, and embarrassed that he brought it up. Mark handed the letter back to Phil.

“Alright, alright, let's just get up to the lodge already. I'm tired of all this nature and junk.”

“You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna wait here for a bit...see who else is coming..” Phil started to go back over to the bench he had been sitting on.

“You mean Dan?”

“What? I mean, you know, whoever.” He blushed. He had been visiting his parents the week prior and him and Dan had to take separate flights here, so he was quite eager to see his boyfriend.

“Uh huh. Shane?” Mark asked. “Did you see this view? I mean, holy crap.” He said. “Sometimes I forget to just stop and take it all in.”

~~~

“Seriously, couldn't they have built the lodge like right where the cable car ends?”

“I don't think it would have been as like, pretty, you know?”

“And where's a bellboy when you need one?” Two brunettes named Joey and Daniel where walking up the path towards the lodge, having already gotten off the cable car a few minutes prior. “Gettin' chills..” Joey mumbled.

“We're almost there.” Daniel reassured his boyfriend. “No I mean...I'm getting kinda creeped out...”

“Oh..yeah.”

“It's gonna be weird seeing everyone up here again.”

“It's definitely not gonna feel like a regular party. I mean, what do you think-” Daniel was cut off as another boy jumped out in front of them, screaming, and the two of them stumbled back, Daniel dropping the bags he had been carrying and Joey hiding behind him.

“JESUS FUCKING-”

The boy who had jumped out at them was bent over laughing, it was Dan Howell, another one of their friends who was staying at the lodge that weekend. He was wearing his black 'dementor' jacket, and of course, skinny jeans.

“DAN!”

“You really, really should have seen your faces there.”

“Dude. I almost clocked you just now.” said Daniel.

“Dan, you're a jerk.” Joey had come out from behind Daniel and didn't look very happy.

“Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun! We're up in the woods! It's spooky! Come on, let's get in the spirit of things!”

“The spirit of things? Seriously? What's wrong with you?”

“I'm just trying to lighten the mood, Joey, don't be like that”

“Like what?”

“The way you're being. You always get like this.”

“Dan, you gotta step off. Joey and I are together now and that's just the way it is. I'm not gonna tell you again. Do we understand each other?”

“Well, I thought maybe we could move past all this. Be buds. But yeah, fine.” Dan and Joey had a very brief fling at a VidCon a few years ago when Dan was still figuring out his sexuality, but it hadn't worked out, and it was a bit of a touchy subject between them.

“Dan-” Dan started to push past them, walking in the direction they had come from “No, no no, it's totally cool. I'm just gonna head down the road, be all mature and shit by myself over here. Peace.” He held up his iconic peace sign as he turned the corner and disappeared from view.

“I think he got the message.”

“You're kind of hot when you get all alpha, you know that?” Daniel blushed and reached down to grab their bags again, wiping off the snow that had started to cover them during the confrontation.

“Ah, crap.” Joey said. “What?”

“Hey could you take these the rest of the way?”

“The bags?” “Yeah. Just...all the bags.”

“Uh, why?” Daniel asked, confused.

“I need to go find Shane.”

“Okay...”

“Sorry... I just, I really need to go find him..I totally forgot I need to talk to him before we get all the way up there.”

“This really can't wait? We're almost there.”

“It's important. Daniel, please.” Joey begged.

“Alright...Fine...If it's so important, I guess I can pack horse it the rest of the way, but, you owe me one.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well then we're even, atleast.”

“I'll think about it.”

“Just be careful.”

“See you up there sweetie. Thank you.” Joey blew him a kiss as he walked back down the path, and Daniel turned around and continued up towards the lodge.

~~~

A boy with bright green hair poking out from underneath his beanie was bent over, looking through some observation binoculars. “Whoa...hello.” He said.

He could see Joey and Dan down on the path below him.

“Somebody's getting a little friendly, and not in the friendzone kind of way.” He watched as Dan cupped Joey cheek, the snow making it difficult to see exactly what was going on.

“Oh god!” He jumped back as Daniel's face appeared in front of the lenses, startling him. Laughing, Daniel climbed the steps up to where he was.

“Whoa! Sorry there....Sorry about that Jack, I didn't mean to scare you-”

“Jesus fuckin' Christ Daniel!”

“Well I did mean to scare you, 'sort of' scare you but not like for real scare you.”

“Oh my god, oh my god.” Jack shoved him lightly.

“Hey, wow, man, I'm really sorry Jack, damn.”

“It's okay, it's fine, it's fine.”

“What are you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing?”

“Uh-”

“Lemme check it out.”

“Um...sure...go ahead. Knock yourself out. I guess...” Jack moved to the side and Daniel bent down to look through the binoculars, seeing Dan and Joey hugging on the snowy path. “Son of a bitch? Seriously, Joey? What the hell man?”

“Hey, listen it's probably nothing...” The green-haired boy attempted to reassure the brunette.

“Nothing? You think? Is it ever just nothing with Joey? Ever?”

“I don't know-”

“Goddammit.”

“Daniel...” Daniel rushed back down the icy steps and Jack rushed after him, hoping to comfort his friend.

~~~

Phil was sat on the bench outside the cable car station, playing Crossy Road on his phone. His 'space coat' as he called it, shining quite brightly in the limited light from the lamp near the door. A snowball slammed into the wall behind Phil, he jumped and his phone fell from his hand, landing in the soft snow at his feet. “Oh you did not just do that!” He put his phone into his pocket and stood to look at Dan.

“Put your hands were I can see 'em. We've got you surrounded.” Dan spoke in a very bad wild west accent. Phil put his hands above his head, walking forward slowly.

“But who am I to retaliate? What choice do I, a supple young rebel boy have, but to surrender to the strapping military guard come to take me into custody?” Phil's accent was equally as bad, if not worse then Dan's. Dan leaned down to make another snowball, and Phil quickly grabbed some snow from the railing as he walked by it, forming one himself and hiding it behind his back.

“Well, I dunno, when you put it like that...Hey!” Phil sprinted towards a picnic table, giggling, he threw the snowball at Dan, which hit him on the shoulder.

“You're gonna pay, you know that.” Phil formed another snowball from behind the picnic table, trying to suppress his laughter, which wasn't working very well.

“Where are you hiding little Philly?” Phil stood and ran, throwing his second snowball at Dan, which hit in right in the face. “Bulls-eye!” Phil shouted with glee, ducking as Dan threw his own snowball at him, and hiding behind a tree. A small bird landed on the picnic table Phil had been crouched behind. Phil quickly formed another snowball and stood up.

“Helloooo....come on!” Dan ran across the clearing and Phil threw his snowball, hitting Dan on the back of the head.

“Boom shakka-lakka!” Phil couldn't stop giggling as he sprinted behind a log pile.

“Okay, you got me, fair enough.” Dan said. Phil was too busy making another snowball to realize the bird from before was flying around the clearing, landing atop various objects as it observed the two boys.

“You can't hide from me Danny, I know all your tricks!” Dan's head poked out from behind a tree and Phil threw his snowball, smacking him right in the face and making him fall on his ass. “Ow! I'm gonna find you, Phil!”

“And then what?” Phil started running across the clearing once again. “No more!”

“Yes more! You're going down Lester!” Dan ran up behind Phil, turned him around and pushed him towards the ground, seating himself on Phil's legs while Phil lay on his back, arms above his head, staring up at him.

“So did I go down?”

“Uh, I don't think so.”

“Mmm...I think you'd know so if I did.” Phil chuckled.

“Alright, alright.” “My my, so are we calling it my favour then?”

“You're a worthy opponent, Mr. Phil the Snowball King.”

“Okay that sounds vaguely dirty.” Dan leaned down and kissed Phil, pressing him into the ground and leaving him breathless.

“Wow. Save some for later, buddy.”

“Endless reserves.” Dan grinned at him. “We should get up to the lodge.”

“Yeah. It's so nice out here though...pretty breathtaking.”

“I mean, I could stay out here for pretty much ever, provided I was making out with you the whole time.” Dan got off Phil and took his hand, helping his boyfriend stand and wiping the snow off himself.

“Just 'making out'?”

“Quote, unquote.”

“Well I think we might freeze to death somewhere in between those quotes.”

“Yeeah.”


End file.
